De confesiones, borrachos y otras ocurrencias
by Gochy
Summary: PARTE 1. Los caballeros dorados se reúnen en un bar con la intención de conocerse mejor y, tras muchas botellas de licor y un santo borrachón llegan a descubrir incluso aquello que nunca se les hubiera pasado por la cabeza. T por malas palabras.


"**De confesiones, borrachos y otras ocurrencias"**

―¡Mesero, otra ronda! ―gritó por novena vez aquel hombre de acostumbrados rasgos rudos pero que en esta ocasión lucían un poco, y sólo un poco, más suaves a causa del alcohol en sus venas.

―Death Mask, basta ya ―sugirió un castaño sentado a dos sillas de distancia.

Sujetaba una copa de vino que acercaba de hito en hito a sus labios desde que llegó a ese lúgubre bar hace aproximadamente tres horas.

―No seas aguafiestas que la noche aún es joven ―respondió el aludido.

Tomó la botella transparente que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su mano y se sirvió un último trago, el cual bebió con presteza. Luego levantó el vaso con gesto demandante hacia algún punto donde él creyó ver la barra.

―¡Mesero!

―Si continuas bebiendo de esta manera, mañana tendrás una terrible resaca, ¿sabes eso?

―Cállate y bebe, Aioros.

―Ya he bebido bastante. Tú también.

―Dos copas de esa mierda francesa no es mucho, es como tomar agua. Los hombres de verdad tomamos esto ―señaló la botella vacía de tequila junto a él.

―Déjalo, no hay forma de lo que lo convenzas de lo contrario ―intervino Shura en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que Aioros y Afrodita (sentado a su izquierda) pudieran escucharlo―. Está muy tomado para razonar.

―No es como si su capacidad de raciocinio fuera mayor ―apuntó Afrodita.

Sonrió al sentir sobre sí la dura mirada que Death Mask le dirigió, pues al estar a su lado pudo oírlo a la perfección, pero que fue rápidamente desviada cuando vio aparecer una nueva botella, arrancándole un suspiro a Afrodita. Nueve rondas y aún le molestaba el olor del tequila.

―Además, no es el único que debería darle un descanso a su hígado.

Afrodita tenía razón. En parte. Ninguno de los otros nueve caballeros presentes había consumido ni la mitad de la cantidad de licor que Cáncer arrasó al cabo de una hora. Sin embargo, si se comparaban con un hombre promedio, de lo cual Cáncer estaba muy lejos, había uno que otro que de seguir a ese ritmo acabaría por tocar fondo. O eso parecía.

Nadie podía estar seguro de nada ni nadie en esa improvisada reunión, organizada con la excusa conocerse mejor y reforzar (mas bien crear) lazos entre compañeros, por lo que se recurrió a la infalible ayuda del alcohol para tratar de alcanzar ese propósito.

De ahí procedía la duda si los nueve vasos de whisky de Kanon, las once copas de vino tinto de Camus, las trece cervezas de Aldebarán o los quince vasos de agua de Mu eran mucho o poco.

Si bien contaban con algunas ausencias, como la de Shaka, cuya voluntad se impuso al rechazar la invitación, porque casualmente preparaba su cuerpo para una larga y pronta sesión de meditación que le impedía acercarse a cualquier vicio; Aioria, que tenía planes con cierta pelirroja, que por nada en el mundo podía posponer; Dohko, en su papel no oficial de ayudante del patriarca, estaba repleto de papeleo por lo que los santos no insistieron con tanto ahínco; el número de asistentes pudo haber sido menor si otras excusas como "soy abstemio", "no bebo en público", "tengo libros por leer" o simplemente "no quiero ir" hubieran sido tomadas en cuenta. Diez caballeros de trece no era un número para nada despreciable.

Tan sólo faltaba ese algo que atrajera la atención de todos al mismo tiempo.

―¡Mesero! ―vociferó Death Mask―. ¡Otra botella!

―Ahí va de nuevo ―susurró Aioros.

Sin ánimo para seguir peleando contra el italiano, llenó dos copas de vino: una para Shura y otra para él, siendo esta la última de la noche.

―Cinco tragos más antes de que arme una escena. Estoy seguro ―dijo Afrodita terminando su cóctel.

―¿Es una apuesta? ―preguntó un sonriente Kanon desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

―Podría serlo, ¿qué ofreces?

―El pago de un mes. Apuesto a que será antes: tres tragos.

―Me uno. Ocho tragos ―sentado junto al menor de los gemelos, Milo se inclinó sobre la mesa, incluyéndose tanto en la conversación de los otros dos caballeros como en la apuesta.

―Yo creo que serán más: quince tragos ―ahora fue el turno de Aldebarán de participar, quien decidió dejar de lado su cerveza medio llena. Estaba empezando a sentir leves mareos.

―¿Habrá suficiente licor hasta entonces? ―cuestionó Milo, con sarcasmo, girando su rostro hacia Death Mask, cuya nueva botella ya iba a la mitad.

―Espero que sí. No quiero perder mi pago, pero mírenlo… ¡luce tan normal!

―No has podido escoger una palabra más equivocada para definir a Death Mask. Tal vez loco, sádico, perverso ―empezó a enumerar el octavo guardián―, excepto normal.

―Será un trago ―sentenció un muy sobrio Camus, a pesar de llevar su duodécima copa de vino.

Extrañados, más por el apostador que por la apuesta misma, Afrodita, Aldebarán, Milo y Kanon se miraron por una fracción de segundo, y luego a Cáncer sin perder detalle alguno de cómo este último llenaba hasta el tope un vaso, lo bebía de un solo trago y repetía el proceso, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores no se llevó el vaso a los labios, no. Todo lo contrario.

Death Mask hizo acoplo de todas sus fuerzas y se levantó con pereza de su silla, estirándose lentamente. Carraspeó un par de veces con la intención de aclarar su garganta y de atraer la atención de sus compañeros. Ya con la vista de todos los demás puesta en él, alzó su vaso y exclamó:

―Quiero hacer un brindis…―Cáncer carraspeó una vez más y se sostuvo del respaldo de su silla; súbitamente un mareo se apoderó de él, pero aún así continuó―, por mis mejores amigos en el santuario: los santurrones de oro. Para que follen y follen más este año ―acompañando este último comentario, el italiano soltó una carcajada que murió gracias a un ataque de tos―. Salud.

Los siguientes sesenta segundos parecieron una eternidad por la cantidad de acciones que se llevaron a cabo alrededor de aquella mesa ovalada ocupada por diez caballeros de oro.

Mu abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, no se esperaba un comentario así, ni siquiera si provenía de un borracho Death Mask; Afrodita, Aldebarán, Milo y Kanon miraron a Camus con una mezcla de sorpresa y pesar en sus rostros. El santo de Acuario, increíblemente, ganó la apuesta y ahora tendría cinco veces más dinero que los demás dorados, mientras que ellos cuatro no tendrían ni para la comida; Camus se limitó a alzar su ceja izquierda con fingida indiferencia respecto a su jugoso premio; Aldebarán intentó esconder, en vano, una sonrisa cómplice; Shura y Aioros se examinaron mutuamente no sabiendo si reír de aquella gracia o fruncir el ceño; Saga reprochó al italiano su actuación; entretanto, este último agitó su vaso con tanta energía que derramó casi todo su contenido: una parte sobre la vieja mesa de madera frente a él y otra parte sobre la camisa de aquel sentado junto a él, con tan mala suerte que ese sujeto resultó ser Camus de Acuario.

Sin darse cuenta de ello, Death Mask quiso beber lo poco que quedó en el vaso, pero antes de hacerlo el líquido se había congelado por completo. Sencillamente lo ignoró.

Esta vez fueron diez pares de ojos los que viajaron, sucesivamente, del rostro de Acuario al de Cáncer.

―¿Qué tanto me miran?¿Les parezco bonito o qué? ―rió, con tantas ganas que tuvo que sentarse para no caer o vomitar, pues ahí estaba ese molesto mareo una vez más.

―¿Por qué dijiste eso?¿Qué no conoces el respeto? ―interrogó Saga con claro malestar por la situación.

―Lo dije porque los quiero. "El que no folla no vive" decía mi maestro, y con esa manía que tenemos de morirnos cada fin de mes hay que aprovechar al máximo. No te hagas el inocente. Tú me entiendes, Saga.

―No, no lo hago.

―¿No? Entonces, ¿recibías a cualquiera durante tus baños turcos sólo porque sí? Si hubieras cobrado la entrada... Lástima que la mayoría de ustedes fueran unos niños.

Death Mask agarró la botella abierta y se pegó a ella con el deseo de refrescar su garganta. Sin embargo, fue inútil. Esta se estaba completamente congelada.

―¿Qué demonios? ―una cosa era un vaso congelado y otra muy distinta toda una botella. Estaba oficialmente molesto―. ¡Maldito Camus, me debes una botella!

―Y tú a mí una camisa nueva.

―¿Por qué? Sólo tiene una manchita, lávala y ya. ¡Mesero! ―Cáncer trató de pedir más tequila balanceándose en su silla, lo que trajo como consecuencia una aparatosa caída y las risas de algunos de sus compañeros de fondo. De repente, todos se vieron lejanos y distorsionados―. ¿Qué me hiciste Camus?

―Eso ha sido culpa exclusiva de tu carencia de moderación con la bebida.

―No me hables así que no te entiendo –balbuceó mientras se levantaba con sumo cuidado―. _Parlo italiano_

―Como sea.

―Ve a que te den por el culo, a ver si se te quita lo amargado.

Una vez sentado y aferrado a los bordes de la mesa, Cáncer se permitió sonreír, sin tener en cuenta aquella mirada glacial que le calaba hasta los huesos. El alcohol lo había envalentonado, de ahí el por qué dijo cosas que estando sobrio se reservaría para sus allegados. Hecho lo anterior no se rendiría ante esos ojos, penetrantes y en cierta forma, escalofriantes, por más que quisiera; seguiría ese juego hasta que el mareo lo venciera.

―Ignóralo, está borracho ―aconsejó Milo a Camus en un murmullo, posando su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de su compañero.

Como respuesta, Camus cerró sus ojos, relajó los hombros y exhaló pesadamente, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Kanon, quien frunció el ceño con un dejo de celos.

―Por eso cada vez que llegabas del polo norte tenías esa sonrisa de tonto de oreja a oreja, igual a la del bicho. Era porque follaban. Y ahora que no follas, te amargas ―rió―. Si el bicho ya no te quiere, yo te hago el favor, ¿qué dices?

―Deja de decir estupideces, Death Mask ―contraatacó el griego, enfadado.

―No me chilles por un par de cuernos, bicho. No es para tanto.

Tan pronto terminó de hablar, otro ataque de tos se apoderó de su cuerpo, el cual, inevitablemente, lo hizo devolver todo cuanto había comido y bebido en las últimas horas. Y como movido por un resorte corrió hacia el baño más cercano.

―Me voy de aquí, ¿te quedas?

―No, ya me harté de esto.

Después de las despedidas de rigor y estando a punto de abandonar el bar, los santos de Acuario y Escorpio fueron interceptados por un tambaleante Death Mask.

―¿A dónde creen que van?

―Lejos de aquí, Cáncer ―sin escuchar más palabras los santos retomaron su camino.

―¡Esperen, esperen! ―sacó un par de condones de sus bolsillos que luego lanzó en dirección a los otros dos―. Tomen, ya no me sirven. ¡Vivan!

―_Durak_ ―siseó Camus antes de salir seguido de cerca por Milo.

―_¡Parlo italiano!_ ―y dirigiéndose al sujeto tras la barra, gritó―. ¡Mesero! ¡Agua!

―Alguien tráigale una aspirina ―ordenó Saga.

―Yo la busco ―se ofreció Afrodita.

Cuánto hubiera dado por levantarse y seguir el camino trazado por Camus y Milo, mas su edad le confirió (muy a su pesar) la responsabilidad de llevar a todos sanos y salvos de vuelta al santuario, más o menos. A su lado, Kanon refunfuñaba por la partida de cierto griego.

Transcurrieron un par de minutos de tranquilidad en el pequeño bar. Death Mask dormitaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa intentando sobrellevar aquel endemoniado mareo y un creciente dolor de cabeza. No quería ni imaginar cómo serían las cosas una vez despertara en la mañana. Nada buenas, estaba seguro.

―Aquí tienes, Máscara ―rápidamente, Cáncer tomó el vaso que Afrodita le ofrecía. ¡Cuánta sed tenía!

―¿Qué mierda es esto? ―escupió, literalmente.

―Una mezcla de jugo de limón y naranja, con un poco de algo que no alcancé a ver.

―Dije que trajeras una aspirina, no esa cosa.

―Es un bar, Saga, no una farmacia. Esto es todo lo que hay.

―¡No me tomaré eso!

La visión del extraño remedio provocó en Death Mask una nueva ola de mareo que lo condujo directo al baño, donde vomitó una vez más.

―¿A esto te referías con diversión, Aldebarán? ¿Escuchar los desvaríos de un borracho? ―fueron las pequeñas arrugas que se formaron cerca de los puntitos del santo de Aries las que confirmaron que este también estaba cansado de aquel espectáculo.

―No digas eso, Mu. Puede que las cosas con Death Mask se hayan salido un poquito de control.

―¿Un poquito?

―Bueno, mucho. Pero esto no tiene por qué arruinarte la noche ―dirigiéndose a los demás presentes, agregó―, a ninguno de nosotros.

―¿No te parece un poco tarde para eso, Tauro?

―Pues…

―Kanon tiene razón, mejor vámonos. También tú bebiste bastante.

―Buenas noche a todos ― se despidió Mu con una inclinación de cabeza.

Aldebarán, en señal de solidaridad, también se retiró del bar, pero antes se aseguró de pagar su parte de la cuenta. ¿Era su impresión o Milo y Camus habían olvidado esa parte?

Por su parte, Cáncer caminó de regreso desde el baño (o eso intentó) hasta la silla más próxima, donde prácticamente se lanzó, eso sí, cuidando de no volver a caer.

―¿Quieres? ―ofreció un condón a Shura como si de un dulce se tratara.

―No, gracias.

―Tú no me dirás que no, ¿cierto, Kanon? Ten ―estirándose lo más que pudo, guardó no uno sino tres condones en el bolsillo de la camisa del gemelo menor―. Aprovecha y fóllate al bicho hasta por las orejas, y que se escuche hasta Acuario ―rió.

No era una mala idea después de todo, pensó Kanon. De esta forma podría desquitarse por la indiferencia con la que Milo le trató esa noche, opuesta a la empalagosa dedicación que, a sus ojos, le dedicó al metiche de Camus. Ya le enseñaría al escorpión que con Kanon de Géminis no se juega.

―Gracias.

―No hay de qué.

―Es hora de irnos ―se dio por vencido Saga, dos minutos más con el canceriano y estallaría―. Shura, Aioros, ayuden a Death Mask a llegar al santuario.

―De acuerdo ―aceptó Aioros para la sorpresa de Shura―. Nos iremos adelantando entretanto tú pagas la cuenta ―sonrió al ver la mueca que adornó la cara de Saga―. Andando.

―¡No voy a hacerlo! Acordamos dividir la cuenta entre todos, así que estás muy equivocado si crees que me encargaré de todo yo solo.

―Por si no lo habías notado, Saga, cuatro ya se marcharon. Shura y yo debemos llevar a Death Mask al santuario, así que somos tres menos y…-

―Yo iré con ellos ―interrumpió Afrodita. No quería ser de los pocos que pagaran aquella suma de varios ceros―. Por si algo lleva a pasar ―aclaró.

―Eso te deja solo a ti, Saga ―continuó Aioros.

―¿Solo?¿Dónde está Kanon? ―miró en todas las direcciones buscando a su gemelo perdido.

―Se fue.

―¿Cuándo?

―Cuando vio que él tendría que cargar con una parte de la suma ―levantó una mano a modo de despedida―. Nos vemos.

Algo más de diez pasos bastaron para que los santos de Sagitario y Capricornio abandonaran el bar por completo, con Cáncer a cuestas; cerrando aquella singular marcha estaba Piscis.

Sin embargo, antes de salir por completo del lugar Afrodita se acercó a Saga y disimuladamente entregó una pequeña billetera café roída por los años y el maltrato de su dueño. En una esquina de la misma se dibujaba, en parte, un pequeño cangrejo.

―Tal vez esto te sirva de algo ―guiño un ojo a Saga―. Nos vemos en el santuario.

Justo en ese momento, Saga recordó porqué tiempo atrás había elegido a ese hombre como uno de los pocos guardianes de su secreto.

Olvidándose de sus pensamientos, se acercó a la barra del bar. Sacó todo el dinero que encontró en la billetera, pagando así la cuenta. Era lo justo. Después de todo, fue el propietario de esa cantidad el que había consumido en mayor cantidad. Ese pequeño detalle, sumado a su súbito y fuera de tono espectáculo, bien valían el precio.

Ah, eso y la terrible resaca que Death Mark sufriría por la mañana. No obstante, tuvo que admitir que, pese a las complicaciones, la reunión bien cumplió su propósito de hacerse conocer mejor. Que la información recibida fuera tan persona, desproporcionada (e incluso inventada) ya era otra cosa.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Fic medio en broma hecho a partir de las ganas que me dieron de ver a Death Mask gritarle algo feo a Camus y un Kanon celoso, pero al final me salió más largo de lo pensado :S BTW el título apesta XP No sé nada de bebidas alcohólicas, así que hablé sobre las más comunes ;) Algunas aclaraciones:

_-Durak:_ "imbécil" en ruso.

_-Parlo italiano:_ "Yo hablo italiano" en italiano duh.

Se aceptan correcciones sobre algún error en cuanto a la traducción de las palabras o datos sobre lo que beben lo santos :)


End file.
